Madison Corvin (Wayard Roads)
Madison Corvin is a Tribrid species of a Vampire, Werewolf, and Witch. Her father is the Alpha Vaewolf and her mother is a Grand Witch. Biography Somewhere around the 1990, Madison parents conceived her. She was the daughter of the Alpha Vaewolf and a Grand Witch, two powerful individuals and a hybrid of three species blended together. Madison was raised by both parents. She learned how to hone in on her Vaewolf powers and witch abilities. She learned numerous of powerful spells from her mother. Madison would become one of the world's strongest monsters and witches to exist. Equipment * Hex Bags: Madison carries different Hex bags used for certain spells to cast. She uses ones to cloak herself from the likes of angelic or demonic entities. Powers and Abilities Because Madison is a hybrid of three species and by the fact that her parents are among the strongest of their kind, Madison is one of the strongest monster and witch hybrid to exist. Powers * Astral Projection: Madison can project her consciousness outside of her body and travel from one place to another. * Immortality: Madison inherits her immortality from her father and mother. She is capable of living over a thousands years without aging or withering. Her body will begin to slowly age as she reaches her young adulthood. * Vaewolf/Witch Immunity: Due of being a hybrid of three species, Madison is practically immune to common werewolf, vampire, and witch weaknesses. Also due of the fact that her parents are a Alpha Vaewolf and a Grand Witch, she is resistant to any weaknesses. Madison cannot be killed by silver based weapons alone. Deadman's Blood cannot affect her at all. While Iron cancels out her magical powers, her Vaewolf abilities remain intact and she can break free from iron cuffs. Witch-Killing spells have no affect on her and neither can the bullet versions. Madison does not appear to have a connection with Eve, so Eve cannot influence her. * Regeneration: Madison can regenerate her injuries very quickly. she can even regenerate from taking a silver based weapon to the heart just fine. Her healing abilities extant to being able to lose a limb and regrow it back just fine. * Spell-Casting: Madison is the daughter of a Grand Witch. She can cast numerous of spells such as resurrection, immortality, hexing, elements, healing, illusions, Molecular Combustion, remove spells, curse, and warding. She can conjure spells powerful enough to banish any person or mind control them. * Super Senses: From her Vaewolf heritage, Madison's senses of sight, hearing, and smell are heighten to a degree where she can hear a person's heartbeat for miles away. She can differitiante the scent and taste of odors in objects and people. Her senses allow her to be prepared in case of a situation where Deadman's Blood, drugs, or any magical source is used against her. * Super Speed: Madison can move at incredible supernatural speeds. When she moves, she appears to have disappeared in seconds. She once moved so fast * Super Strength: Being the daughter of the Alpha Vaewolf and a hybrid, Madison is by far stronger than any monster to exist. She possesses tremendous supernatural strength to lift a vehicle above her head, break free from iron cuffs, and effortlessly throw a grown man or even fight off against a gang of people all by herself. She is capable of smashing through a reinforced steel door and tearing monsters apart like rag dolls. She can overwhelm younger angels except Seraphim and Grigori, all demons except Princes of Hell, White-Eyed Demons, and Cain, all monsters except Eve, Leviathans, and Alpha Dragon, all deities except deities who hold the title of godlike physical strength, Chief Deities, and Titans. * Supernatural Perception: Madison can perceive all that is supernatural such as angels, reapers, monsters, fairies, demons. She is capable of seeing the true visage of a demon due of being part witch. She can even see a Reaper that is invisible. ** Magical Senses: Madison has the capability of being aware of magical properties around her area. * Telekinesis: Madison can move objects or beings with her mind. She can effortlessly throw a pack of werewolves or grown men with only a swift of her hand. She is able to stop speeding bullets in mid-air. * Telepathy: Madison can communicate with werewolves and vampires and possibly control them due of her father being an Alpha, that makes her the leader of both species. * Teleportation: For normal witches, it requires a huge amount of power to be capable of teleporting, however because Madison's mother was a Grand Witch and Madison is a hybrid of a Vaewolf as well, she's powerful enough to teleport anywhere around the Earth within her reach and knowledge. Abilities * Multilingualism: Raised by her mother, who was a very old and powerful witch, Madison can speak in a variety of languages, including reading ancient spells. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping Destroying * Iron: While Iron can still remove her magical powers, Madison's Vaewolf abilities remain intact and she can break from from any iron-based restraints just fine. Even without her Vaewolf heritage, iron would not have held her for long. * Magic: Magic spells/rituals can still affect Madison's senses, however she can resist. Power Sealing Spell can reduce her magic powers, but her Vaewolf Heritage remains intact. She can remove this spell through powerful incantations. Beings * Dragons: Dragons have an immunity to all sorts of magic spells/rituals. While Madison's magic powers will have no affect on them, she can still kill normal dragons just fine with her Vaewolf powers, however the Alpha Dragon can kill her. * Eve: Madison does not have a connection with Eve and is immune to Eve's control, however the Mother of All can still overwhelm and kill her. * Greater Demons: Madison is strong enough to outmatch Knights of Hell, however to kill one, it would require to use her powerful and deadly magical abilities. Princes, White-Eyed, and Cain can overwhelm and kill her. * Higher Angels: Madison can overwhelm and potentially kill common angels, Rit Zien, and Cherubim. Seraphim and Grigori can kill her. * Leviathans: Any of the First Beast can kill Madison. she can hold her own against low tier Leviathans for a short while and she can use powerful magic spells/rituals to stun or restraint any Leviathan for only a short amount of time. * Primordial Entities: The First Beings in existence can destroy Madison effortlessly. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Any angelic weapon can kill Madison. * Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill anything in existence. * Divine Weaponry: Weapons of the pantheons can harm or kill Madison. * Silver Knife blessed with Deadman's Blood: A Silver-based weapon coated in Deadman's Blood can potentially kill Madison. Category:Wayward Roads Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Vampire Category:Werewolf Category:Alive Category:Alpha Category:Witches Category:Hybrid Category:Strongest of Species Category:Magic Practitioners Category:Human Category:Half-Human Category:Monsters